The battery lifetime of personal communications devices may become increasingly important to consumers, especially with the use of various mobile applications, including “Voice-over-IP” (VoIP). Thus, quoted figures for standby battery lifetime, as well as use time (e.g., talk time), may become a distinguishing sales feature.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard includes a basic power saving mechanism, but its use may not permit some applications to operate properly due to latency requirements. VoIP presents an example of such circumstances. For example, during standby time periods, the regular power-saving mechanisms of 802.11 may be useful. However, the same mechanism may not be usable during the call itself because of the latency associated with it. Currently proposed improvements may require changes to both the access point (AP) involved, as well as to the consumer communication device, or station (STA).
For more information with respect to VoIP and the IEEE 802.11 standard, please refer to please refer to International Telecommunication Union (ITU) Standard H.323—Version 5 “Packet-based Multimedia Communications Systems” (July 2003) and “IEEE Standards for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Network—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY), ISO/EEC 8802-11: 1999” and related amendments, respectively.